Devilish Discovery
by btamamura
Summary: Akabane learns that he is sleeping with the devil... Shounen-ai Akabane x Sebastian Rated for a bad word


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Get Backers, nor their characters. They are the property of their respective creators._

_**Notes: Here's when Akabane learns that Sebastian is a devil. Yes, there is a male x male relationship between Akabane and Sebastian, so if you don't like that, please leave. If you do, then I hope you enjoy.**_

The clothes came off rapidly, neither really caring at the moment about if they'll be needing the tailor's services once they have completed what they're going for. Soon, it was hard to tell most of the clothing apart as both now naked, save for the gloves, males wore black suits. The only differences would be pleat's in Sebastian's shirt, the long trenchcoat Akabane tended to wear, the shiny silver buttons and pin of the Phantomhive family crest on the devil's jacket, the large hat the transporter always wore (now, that was carefully removed by the human himself, he treasured that hat as much as others treasured gold and jewels).

It was hard to feel the scraping of nails on their bodies, so it was decided that the gloves were to come off as well. They parted from their present lip-lock, and Akabane watched as Sebastian raised his left hand, and gripped the glove in his teeth, pulling it off and revealing a mark that he often kept hidden.

Sebastian repeated the steps with his other glove, then took Akabane's hand and removed the human's gloves in that same manner, pleased when he felt the shiver of delight running through the scalpel-wielder. His crimson eyes were darkened with lust, and the message was clear: _come hither, Kuroudo, so that I may fuck you beyond the usual boundaries of passion_.

Akabane smirked and stepped closer to the devil. He took Sebastian's left hand into his and carefully observed the mark that had caught his attention.

"Like what you see, Kuroudo?"

"Yes, this is quite a fascinating tattoo you have here, though I must say this isn't a safe place to have one," his doctor voice came out without him wanting it to.

Sebastian's grin became even more devious. "Oh yes, well, I must admit that is not a tattoo."

"Then, what is it? Do tell."

"As I have told you before, I am one hell of a butler." He emphasised _hell_, knowing Akabane was a smart human, he'd be able to figure it out.

"Ah, I see then." He pressed his lips to the symbol in a reverent manner, before gazing into Sebastian's eyes. "I know what this mark is. A faustian contract seal. So, you've formed a contract with a devil?"

"Not quite."

Akabane couldn't keep his eyes from widening as he realised just who the devil was.

Now was what Sebastian was waiting for. Was this human, so full of lust and bloodlust, willing to sleep with a devil? Or would his reaction be the same as others when they learned he was a devil?

His eyes were still dark with lust and he stepped closer to Sebastian. "Well, you truly are very interesting, Sebastian. Enough talking now." At that, he moved in and captured the devil's lips with his own.

A while later, after both had experienced the best sex they'd had so far, they were lying on the bed, feeling sated for the moment. "You're an interesting human, Kuroudo."

"Oh?"

"Normally, humans have been known to become terrifed upon learning they're with a devil, that is of course, unless they were the summoners and had formed contracts with one. But, you on the other hand..."

"I believe I once told you that my sexual conquests must also be interesting. Well, you've proved to be just that, highly interesting. I do prefer to avoid being bored at all costs, and I'm certain those around me agree with that sentiment entirely." He brought out a scalpel. "I'm bored and people die. That's just how it is."

Sebastian grinned in the same manner as he tended to whenever he had been ordered to inflict some serious harm on anybody.

"Now then, I have something to ask you. With whom have you made the contract?"

"Young Master."

"Then, I really do find this place to be quite interesting."

Sebastian was about to respond with actions demanding they go for their sixth round, but then, a loud explosion, lots of crying about dead plants and the sound of a whole cupboard filled with ceramic plates and tea cups falling and crashing on the ground, caused him to pull back with a long moan about how imcompetent the other servants were.

Akabane couldn't help but chuckle. "A very interesting place indeed."


End file.
